


What to do

by Peachesuvucream



Series: Lost [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: And Fluff too, Bill/Dipper - Freeform, BillDip, Depressed Dipper Pines, Dipper and Bill are friends from school, Dipper is 15, Fluff, Ford is gross, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Mabel is Oblivious, Mystery Shack, Protective Bill Cipher, Rape, Self Harm, Triggers, bill is 16, dipper can't take it, dipper doesn't deserve it, friend AU, gavity falls, he never saw it coming, he was on an innocent adventure whe, hoping for this to be sad and cute so let's go!, im hoping for it to be sad, im so sorry, n BAM, smol babies, this is sad? Maybe, trigger - Freeform, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachesuvucream/pseuds/Peachesuvucream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper is raped (I'm sorry) and he doesn't know what to do. He can't tell Mabel or his grunkle because he feels uncomfortable and disgusting. The other person he can go to is his best friend, Bill.</p><p> </p><p>Basically Dipper is 15 and Bill is 16 and Dipper got raped and Bill is furious but Dipper won't let him help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dipper scrubs furiously at his already red skin. Steam rolls out the top of the shower curtain as Dipper lathers more soap on his loofa and scrapes his bare body like he's been doing for the past hour.

Lather, scrub, repeat.

If the water got warm, Dipper would turn it up more, making sure his skin felt like it would melt off anytime soon.

Mocha eyes looked down at red arms. Before Dipper could put his hand over his mouth, he let out a loud sob. He slowly slid down the tile wall onto the wet floor of the bath tub.

He wishes he could turn into the scorching water getting washed down the drain. He wishes he could be in another body. He wishes he never decided to come home late on Saturday night. He wishes he could disappear.

But he can't.

He can only think back to the memory and feel weak. Feel disgusted with himself. Feel used. Feel like nothing.

He watches the steaming water roll down the drain as he lets out whimpers he hopes no one can hear. 

Thirty minutes later he quickly washes his hair and turns the shower off, stepping out of the tub and instantly grabbing his towel to wrap around himself. He hates being bare. He refuses to look at himself in the mirror and dries his body swiftly. Once he's done he pulls on his boxers and sweats. He then grabs his white t-shirt, pulling it over his brown, wet locks and onto his body.

He rushes out of the bathroom, looking at the floor the whole time, feeling as though he was going to crumble any second. He slams his bedroom door shut and locks it before getting into his bed. He pulls the covers over his head and squeezes his eyes shut, letting tears run down his red cheeks. 

He was so helpless, so scared.

He feels as though he's reliving the night. He lets out soft whimpers as he tries to contain his sobs that wrack his body.

He's just downstairs. He's in the same breathing air as Dipper.

Dipper throws the blankets off of him as he rushes to the trash can he keeps by his desk and throws up. He keeps throwing up until he's dry heaving, clutching his stomach. When nothing else can come out he drops onto his knees and starts sobbing again.

Dipper Pines isn't going to be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

"...so I traded my lolly pop with him for his gummy worms so he could shut up. But they are actually really good! My favorite is the orange and green one what about y- Dipper? Are you even listening to me?" Bill asks, grabbing another gummy worm out of the pack and giving Dipper a worried look.

Dipper looks up, startled, "oh? y-yeah, that's great Bill." He murmurs, shifting his gaze to the floor again.

"Dipper you weren't listening!" Bill whines, chomping on his candy, pouting.

When Dipper doesn't reply, Bill stops abruptly, throwing Dipper off guard.

"Dipper are you okay? You've been acting really strange since this weekend. Did something happen that you wanna talk about? Did you and Mabel get into a fight?" Bill asks, concern laced in his soft voice.

Dipper looks up, biting the inside of his cheek while replying with a swift, "Yeah I'm fine. Are you fine? Cuz I'm fine. Perfectly fine, hey how are those gummy worms?" He changes the subject quickly, glancing to his right every now and then.

Bill gives him a skeptical look before sighing. "Well if you were listening you would know." He huffs, continuing to walk.

He knows something's up with Dipper. Dipper is horrible at lying and he's been acting skittish. Almost as if he were a stray, abused dog. He flinched away from bill's casual touches. And to top it off, his eyes are always watering. Of course Dipper blames it on allergies but Bill isn't stupid. Bill will just have to find out what was wrong with Dipper by himself.

"Wanna come over tonight? I know it's a Tuesday but I'm sure Stan won't mind, my mom sure won't. She's probably at work anyways."

"Mmm, I dunno Bill. I have a lot of homework and I'm sure you do too. Maybe some other night?"

"C'mon Dipper, I wanna hang out with my bestie. My bff, best friend, best bro, bestest-"

"Okay! I'll ask, jeez!" Dipper bites, furrowing his eyebrows.

Bill visibly flinches. Gosh, Pine Tree has never been this irritated.

Before Bill can really dwell on it, Dipper sighs, "I-I'm sorry Bill. I didn't mean for it to come out that w-way. I'll ask, okay? I think It'd be good if we hung out today." He gives Bill a forced smile.

"I'ts okay Dipper. Don't beat yourself up over it. I think it'd be swell." Bill replies, mimicking Dipper's smile.

Something's definitely up with Dipper.

_________________________________

Dipper shoves the Mystery Shack's front door open, running upstairs to avoid any unwanted interaction.

He closes his door and grabs clothes, running into the bathroom to take another hour shower, routine he's sure he'll do for the rest of his life.

Once he's done he quickly changes into some jeans and a sweatshirt. The less exposed, the better.

He knocks on his grunkle's door. When it opens he asks if he can go to Bill's. When he replies with a, " Sure, yeah whatever", Dipper rushes upstairs to pack a change of clothes and heads out.

Dipper needs some company to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably gonna make this fic 5-8 chapters long cuz I love the feedback! Thanks for leaving kudos and comments! I encourage you to leave more ;-) hope you enjoyed!
> 
> My tumblr is peachesuvucream


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper has a nightmare that night.

It is about Saturday night.  
_________________________________

Dipper rushes home from the forest, late to dinner like he had been for the last 2 days.

He rushes through the front door, running upstairs to talk to Mabel when he realizes Mabel is at Pacifica's.

He lets out a sigh as he plops face first on to the mattress. Mabel's always at Pacifica's.

His stomach growls, reminding him that he hasn't eaten anything since stancakes this morning.

Dipper rushes downstairs, calling for Stan when he hears someone else instead.

It's Ford. Dipper jumps at the sudden voice. He keeps forgetting his uncle finally made an appearance in their life and decided to move back to Gravity Falls.

"Stan went out tonight." He mumbles, walking to the fridge and grabbing a can of beer.

"I- oh. Okay, do you know when he's coming back?" Dipper asks, standing by the stairs awkwardly.

"Should be coming back later." He whispers, looking Dipper over.

Dipper feels extremely uncomfortable now, shuffling his feet and wringing his fingers together. This is the first time they've been alone together.

"Okay.... Um.. I'm gonna go to bed. G'night." He says, glancing to his right.

Before Dipper could go back upstairs Ford lets out a panicked, "WAIT! U-uh. I-.... Think you could help me with unpacking?"

Dipper becomes alert now, it's almost as if a red flag is swaying in front of his face.

"I- um... I mean I g-guess?" He stutters, his voice betraying his thoughts. He wants to be as far away from Ford as possible right now.

Ford leads Dipper into his small room located downstairs. He unlocks the door and holds it open for Dipper to enter.

Dipper is sweating now. Badly. His heart feels as if it would come out of his throat and his eyes were as big as saucers, yet he still forces a strangled, "thanks" out of his mouth.

Ford smiles in reply and closes the door behind them, locking it.

Dipper feels as if he were about to cry. Why isn't Mabel here? Where did Stan even go? Why didn't he just say he was really tired and needed rest? Why is he always so weak?

"Let's begin, shall we?" Ford whispers, a smile plastered across his face.  
_________________________________

Dipper awoke with tears running down his face, choked sobs escaping his cut lips.

He needs air. He needs a trashcan. He needs Bill.

Suddenly he becomes very aware of the warm body that's pressing against his back. He slowly turns around, trying to stop the whimpers. Trying to forget.

He sees Bill's golden brown eyes shoot open. He quickly sits up and stares at Dipper's wracking body. Blinking a few times, he finally gets ahold of his thoughts as he wraps his arms around Dipper's lithe form.

"Hey, hey. It's okay, it's me, Bill. Shh. I got you. What's wrong babe?" Bill asks, rubbing soothing circles onto Dippers back. What happened?

"H-he. He's downstairs. He- he-" another sob escapes his mouth as he lets out shaky exhales of breath.

"Dipper. Shhh. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale, yeah like that. Good job." Bill explains, trying to calm Dipper down. He needs to calm down. He needs to tell Bill what's wrong.

Dipper takes deep, shuddery breaths, trying to control his breathing.

"B-Bill." He whimpers, grasping onto Bill's white t-shirt.

"Pine tree, it's okay. I got you. Who's 'he'? What did 'he' do? It's okay, you can tell me Dipper." Bill whispers, desperately trying to figure out who hurt Dipper. Dipper was too precious to be in this much pain.

"I- it's- I- I can't t-tell you. You don't understand. I c-can't. I'm s-s-sorry, you don't u-understa--and." Dipper pants, starting to sweat. He can't think about it. He can't deal with the shame. The pity. He can't deal with anything. He is weak. He is pathetic.

"Dipper you need to tell me who's causing you distress. I won't tell on them. I won't even let them know you told me!"

Memories come rushing back to Dipper like a slap across the face. His shaky breathes, his whimpers and pleas, his sobs and screams, his forced, pained moan. Ugh he wants to die. He didn't mean to. It slipped. He feels disgusting. He feels as if he could never be washed clean ever again. He let it happen. It was his fault and now he had to deal with it everyday for the rest of his life. He hates this feeling. He hates being weak.

He lets sobs take over him again, not trying to stop them this time.

"B-bill. I'm d-d-disgusting. I-I'm weak. I'm pathetic! I'm a w-waste of s-s-space. W-why are you s-still he-here?" Dipper cries, trying to speak without goddamn stuttering.

Bill's face falls.

"D-dipper, stop. You know that's not true. Who- what did this to you? What did he do to you Dipper?" Bill is becoming panicked, afraid of what Dipper might say.

"B-Bill. I-I'm tired of it. I'm-I'm-.." Dipper brakes down in more sobs, crying into Bill's shoulder.

Bill frowns, "Dipper if you don't tell me now, I won't hesitate to find out myself."

"He touched me Bill. Oh g-God. Wh-wh.. He raped me-e." Dipper brakes down into more sobs, trying to breath properly.

Bill freezes. The word he was fearing the most had slipped passed Dipper's lips, so pained, so broken. Bill's fists were clenched so tight, he was sure his nails drew blood from his palms.

"Who." His voice sounded so cold. It was as if it is disembodied from himself.

"F-ford" was all Bill heard, so quiet he had to hold his breath to hear it.

Ford.

Bill would make that mother fucker pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! It's not that long but yolo. Thank you for the comments and kudos! It really helps me and keeps me motivated to keep writing! If you have any questions, comments, or concerns just comment them below!  
> Xx  
> (My tumblr is peachesuvucream)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bunch of fluff for fillers

Bill swipes brown locks out of shut eyelids quite lazily. Dipper fell asleep so fast.

Bill watches Dipper's face for a while, observing how his eyebrows furrow, then relax. How his coral lips are parted slightly. How his eyelashes flutter every now and then on his soft, round cheeks. Dipper was too cute.

Bill begins thinking of the prior events. How he got so angry about what Dipper had told him. How he would've went to go knock on the old mans door right then and there and show him a piece of his mind if Dipper hadn't cried more and told him he just wanted to relax for a little bit. How he was tired of worrying and being afraid. He just wanted to sleep. And that's what he did. They weren't going to go to school today.

Bill shut his eyes, letting his head lull back on the wall. He ran his hands through Dipper's hair, thinking about what he was going to do. He has to do something. He isn't just going to sit back and let it happen.

Bill's eyebrows furrow, his eyes becoming watery behind his eyelids.

Goddam that stupid pedophile. Goddam Mabel for not being there. Goddam Stan for not being there. Goddam _him_ for not being there.

Bill lets out a shaky sigh as he opens his eyes, staring up at his ceiling. He needs a plan. A well thought out plan that would have Stan thinking Ford went back to what ever hole he crawled out of. He needs to be there for Dipper. Bill needs to make sure that Ford wishes he never even laid eyes on Dipper.

Bill continues running his hands through Dipper's hair before Dipper starts to stir. Bill looks down at Dipper's furrowed eyebrows.

"Mm-Bill." He mumbles under his breath.

"I'm here Dipper. I'm here." He whispers.

"Hi Bill." Dipper breaths out, hugging Bill's waist.

"Hi Pine tree."

"I had a good rest."

"Glad you did. Are you hungry?" Bill asks, playing with Dipper's curls.

"K-kinda."

Bill hums, studying Dipper's relaxed face, "okay I'll make you something. How's pancakes?"

"Thanks Bill. Pancakes sound great."

Dipper rolls over onto his back and slowly squints his eyes open before clamping them shut.

"Holy shit it's bright." He gasps, putting his hands over his eyes.

Bill giggles and lays down to hug Dipper, arm lazily slung over his waist.

Dipper hums and scoots closer to Bill. He needs the affection.

"Thanks Bill. For everything." He sighs out, looking across the room at the open window cascading light into the pale yellow room.

"Dipper, it's nothing. Really. You deserve so much but sadly, I have nothing to give but hugs." Bill says, snuggling into Dipper's back more, hiding his face into Dipper's neck.

It was regular for them. Whenever one or the other felt like shit, they would cuddle in Bill's bed until they felt better. But Bill knows hugs won't get Dipper feeling chipper. Bill needs to do something. He needs to do it fast.

They lay like that for another five minutes or so before Bill gets up and pats Dipper's hip.

"I'm gonna go make you pancakes." He says, covering Dipper's form with his black comforter.

He walks to the bathroom, brushing his teeth then washing his hands before making his way to the kitchen. His mom was at work, as usual.

He gets out a pan, the dry pancake batter, milk, and brown sugar. Dipper likes brown sugar in his pancakes.  
____________________________________

Dipper lays in bed, thinking about all the things that happened that morning. He lets out a shaky sigh and starts to think about Bill.

He smiles softly, thinking about the time Bill had first tried to cheer Dipper up with cuddles and it ended up being an awkward mess. But, of course, Bill didn't give up.

He remembers when Dipper had first told Bill that he felt self conscious, Bill had sprinkled his cheeks with kisses and told him to stop being ridiculous. That any girl would be stupid enough to not like him. That ended up with Dipper blushing a bright red and giggling his nerves away, and Bill smiling.

Bill was something else. Bill was his best friend. Dipper and Bill had gotten so close that people at school started to tease them and call them boyfriends. Of course Bill nor Dipper paid any attention to them, but it was still a funny thought.

"Dipper! Get your ass out here! I'm done~!" He hears Bill yell from the kitchen, causing him to smile and quickly get out of bed.

Bill had set the table up with two plates at either side, one with a load of syrup, and the other with specks of powdered sugar and syrup on the side.

Bill sets down two cups of orange juice before turning to Dipper.

"Ta-da!" He says, making jazz hands.

Dipper giggles and sits down at the table, the side with powdered sugar.

"It looks amazing Bill. Thank you."

"It's the best I could do." Bill sits down and starts scarfing his food down.

After they eat breakfast, Bill quickly cleans their plates and leads Dipper back to his room.

"Let's cuddle more."

Dipper laughs but doesn't say anything, letting Bill lead him back to the bed. Bill lies down and opens his arms for Dipper. Dipper smiles and crawls inside of Bill's open arms, making himself comfortable in the blankets. Bill wraps his arms around Dipper's waist and nuzzles his head in Dipper's neck.

Dipper shuts his eyes and almost falls asleep when he feels a light peck of lips on his neck.

Bill smiles when Dipper freezes and continues peppering Dipper's neck with kisses.

Dipper blushes and squirms. Goddam Bill always doing this when he's about to fall asleep. Bill knows it keeps Dipper up.

Bill stops and hums, "night, Pine tree."

Goddammit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a late update

Dipper walks to school from the mystery shack the next day. Bill always kept him calm. Bill always took his mind off of the negative things in life. He loves Bill.  
_____________________

Three hard knocks surround the Mystery Shack. Ford looks up from his paper and sighs. He wasn't expecting company today. Or ever for that matter.

He slowly stands up, setting his olive coffee mug on the table before slowly making his way over to the door. When he opens it, he's greeted with a pair of pearly white teeth grinning at him.

"Uhm. Dipper's not here." Ford mumbles to Bill, getting ready to shut the door before a hand comes up to stop it from closing.

"Er- he's at schoo- wait shouldn't you be at school too?"

Bill hums, examining his finely kept nails, "yeeeaah- I didn't wanna go. So old man, I'm here to see you. Funny story actually- so I was out in the woods trying to build this thing for Dipper, y'know, for his birthday coming up, when- BAM!," he slams his hand on the wooden door for emphasis, causing Ford to jump, "a big 'ole deer runs past me, startling me. One thing led to another and my gift is stuck in a tree. I would have gotten it myself but like good 'ole Pinetree says, better safe than sorry. So what'ya say, Sixer, wanna help get your _grandson's_ gift back?"

Ford stares at him for a about 30 seconds, trying to figure out what is wrong with the kid, before shrugging his shoulders.

"Show me the way."

_____________________

"...and then he's like, 'that's stupid of you Cipher.' He said Cipher, my last name. Could you believe that?! So then I was like, 'oh no you don't, mister your gonna wish you _NEVER_.... _EVERR_ called me that, or looked at me for that matte-"

"Kid, what does this have to do with what we're doing?" Ford grumbles beside Bill.

Bill smiles, "Oh boy, you wouldn't even know."

Ford squints at Bill, felling a bit uneasy with what he was saying. Maybe he knows? No. He doesn't know. He made sure that Dipper wasn't gonna tell a single soul. Not even Mabel. Not even his best friend.

They continue to walk in silence for about 10 minutes when Ford breaks the silence, "how much longer, I didn't even get to finish my coffee."

"Hmmm.. About 6 minutes, we're almost there, I'm sure of it."

_____________________

"Mabel, I'm positive Bill isn't here today. I didn't see him at the table. Plus he didn't even go to my locker." Dipper huffs, stuffing his books into his backpack as he makes his way down the school hallway with his sister at his side.

"Yeah, I'm sure he's busy. Maybe he's sick? You should text him just in case. When you went over to his house did he seem a bit off?" Mabel asks, reapplying her strawberry lipgloss.

Memories come crashing into Dipper, causing him to grab his head and whimper. Mabel looks up at Dipper, concern clear in her cocoa eyes.

"You okay bro bro?" She asks, peeking at at him through her bangs.

"Mmfine. Just.." he sighs, "it's nothing. He seemed fine. Let's drop it. I- uhm.. gotta go to class. See you later Mabes." He kisses her cheek before scurrying off into the crowd of high schoolers who are trying to beat the bell.

Mabel stands there for a good 15 seconds before turning around and slowly making her way back to art class.

Somethings up with Dipper. He's so.. so.. nervous? No. He looks so scared all the time, like he's trying to avoid someone. Plus he _always_ stays in his room. Maybe he's going through puberty? No. He went through that like two years ago. Something's up with him and Mabel is going to find out. Mabel has to find out.

_____________________

"Just around the corner, you old sack."

"Wh- hey! I'm not old!" Ford insists, straightening his coat.

"Compared to me you are. Compared to _Dipper_. Ehh?" Bill's eyes narrow just the slightest before he laughs, his smile not reaching his eyes.

"I... guess..." Ford whispers out slowly, eyeing Bill up and down. Hmm. Bill has Dipper's lips. Interesting.

Bill glances at Ford, suddenly feeling disgusted, but he covers it by laughing out, "Hey, the eyes are up here, Fordso."

Ford snaps his eyes up and glares at Bill. "Are we almost there or what."

Bill ignores him, continuing walking towards the old abandoned cottage.

Once they arrive Ford stops in his tracks.

"Kid.. Where's the gift?" He asks, examining the tree line.

"Oh, I forgot to mention it's kinda in the backyard. I had to make my gift _somewhere_ and I decided this would be a perfect place. Just follow me out back."

Ford grumbles something under his breath before following Bill inside the cottage.

Bill has nice hair. It's gold and tuggable. He has nice eyelashes too. Every time he blinks they touch his cheeks. Woah, his cheekbones are pretty nice too.

Bill glares at the man. "Y'know staring is rude."

"Where's the tree." Ford quickly changes the subject.

Bill smirks.

"Change of plans."

"Wh-what." Ford is frozen in place. He can't even lift a finger.

"Boy oh boy, are you a creepy one. I thought you'd keep it subtle but, man! Dipper is so, so innocent. Why him, huh? Why'd you have to fuck his life over Stanford?! Fuck! Oh my god. Your so-- ughh! Your so fucking disgusting!"

Bill kicks Ford in the shin, causing Ford's eye to twitch. He can't move.

Oh, is Bill gonna have fun with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a late update! I'll try to get a new one sooner. Cliff hanger too ;-) thanks for the kudos! You guys are amazing! :-*
> 
> Tumblr: peachesuvucream
> 
> THANK YOU! CRITICISM IS ACCEPTED AND HELPS ME<3


	6. Chapter 6

Dipper lays on the worn out couch in the basement. He can't move. He wants to move but he _can't ___. He doesn't know what to do. He wants to run upstairs and never come down again. He wants to take a boiling shower that will melt his skin away. He wants to have his sister by his side. He wants _Bill ___by his side. But he can't move.

__A wet tongue finishes lapping cum off of the boys chest. He feels disgusting. Worthless. Useless. He feels the tongue drag down to his navel before disappearing._ _

__"Good boy. Dipper, I'm going to say this once and only once. If you tell a living soul about this, I will _not ___hesitate to do something we both wouldn't like happening. Do I make myself clear?"_ _

___When Dipper only nods weakly, Ford grins._ _ _

___"Attaboy. You weren't half bad for your first time. Are you sure you haven't been messing around with that Bill kid?" Ford laughs, "Now go get cleaned up. We wouldn't want anyone finding out, now would we?"_ _ _

___"No." Dipper whispers, slowly lifting his torso off the cushion. So unbelievably weak._ _ _

___He slowly pulls on his shorts, his shirt following soon after. As he's walking to the exit, he hears Ford again._ _ _

___"And Dipper. Remember what I said."_ _ _

___"I will." He looks down at his bare feet. He's so pathetic. So weak. So vulnerable. If he didn't give in so easily, Ford wouldn't have gotten a chance to touch him._ _ _

___Dipper slowly makes his way up the steps. He is so sore. Just another reminder about the previous events._ _ _

___He enters the bathroom, double checking that he's locked the door, before stripping his clothes off. He turns the red knob to the bathtub. He steps under the scorching spray, his skin reddening instantly._ _ _

___He grabs a loofa and lathers it with Mabel's pumpkin spice shower gel before scrubbing his skin furiously. He felt dirty. Disgusting. Filthy._ _ _

___He doesn't know what to do. He lets out a broken sob as all his thoughts crash into each other, battling. It's Ford's fault, but he could have avoided it. He could have been more careful._ _ _

______________________________________ _ _

___"He's only 15 Ford! Why did you think it was okay?! Why _do ___you think it's okay? You- you know he looked up to you! Can you imagine how disgusted in himself he probably feels right now? How _worthless ___?! Fuck! He- his birthday is next fucking week, Ford! Next Week! And here you are, fucking- stupid- your-- UGH!! You make me disgusted! You took advantage of him! He- HE- AUGH!!!!! How are you not fucking dead? Filthy scum like you don't deserve to be living on this earth. You don't deserve to even _look ___at Dipper. You took the most important thing away Ford. Dipper's fucking innocence!"_ _ _

______"I-you- i- ahh.."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Don't you dare fucking speak, you piece of shit. Fuck! Your so fucking worthless. So fucking _disgusting ___!!"_ _ _ _ _ _

_______Bill throws Ford against the cabin's rotting walls. He grabs his collar and punches him._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"F-fuck! Cipher, I- Bill! I meant Bill- ahh fuck!" Ford's hand comes up to cradle his nose on instinct. Bill shoves it away, dragging Ford by his collar inside of the cabin. He summons a chair and straps Ford's wrists onto the wooden arm rests._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Ford looks up, meeting golden brown eyes, dialated from blood lust. Fear makes it's way into his gut._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Today was the day he was going to die, he was sure of it._ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hope you enjoyed this small update. I'm having ideas for other story ideas so they're all mushing up and they aren't all the same scenario so it's effing it up. Anyways! I will hopefully put a schedule on this shit ASAP. Maybe I'll update every Friday? Don't take my word. Criticism is needed! Thank you!!
> 
> Tumblr: peachesuvucream


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Wow! Sorry for this ridiculously short series. Anyways! If you enjoyed this then go check out my other ones! (Shameless self promo) enjoy!

Dipper lay in bed, tangled in a black duvet. He slowly peeks his eye open, noticing that it was late. God his naps are always too long. He hasn't been able to sleep at night. Anxiety always eats at him in the late hours of the night. He hasn't been home. He doesn't want to go home.

Still, he gets out of bed, kicking his backpack out of the way before making his way down the hall he's become accustomed to. He knew this house like the back of his hand. He was _always_ over. Always. But more so recently.

He tiptoes into the kitchen to see Bill sitting on a chair, laying his head down on the table, arms crossed under his face. Dipper slowly walks up to him. He runs his hands through blonde locks, pulling slightly before letting go.

Bill hums as the brunette plays with his hair.

"Mm-hey Dipper."

"Hi Bill. Whatcha doin?" Dipper sits beside Bill and starts tracing designs with his finger on the table top.

"Nothin. Couldn't sleep," Bill looks up, "are you hungry?"

Dipper smiles, nodding his head, "a bit, yeah. What do you have in mind?"

Bill smiles back lazily, getting up and walking towards the cupboard.

"Spaghetti sound good?" He grabs bow tie pasta noodles and tosses it by the stove.

"Sounds wonderful."

Bill sets to work boiling the noodles in a pot and pouring the sauce in a pan to simmer. He adds in basil leaves and some cut up mushrooms before putting the lid on the pan to store the heat.

"So Pinetree. Where has Mabel been recently? Why hasn't she been home? Why have you been home alone." Bill asks, stirring the pasta sauce. 

"Uh. She's always at Pacifica's. I told her it was fine and that we're grown up now. We don't need to be at each others beck and call, y'know. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious I guess. Do you miss her?"

"I guess? I mean, we've always been about a room away so it's kind of weird to have her not be there to comfort me when I'm in dire need. But that's why your here, eh Bill?" Dipper shoots, playfully, watching Bill season the sauce. 

Bill hums, turning around, catching Dipper's eye. "Like whatya see kid?" Bill smirks at Dipper's instantly red face.

"I- no... Bill!" Dipper stammers, flustered.

"I know, I know. It's quite fun teasing you, babe." Bill turns his head, watching Dipper expression at the nickname. He gets the reaction he wants.

"Bill!~" Dipper whines, hiding his face in his hands.

Bill giggles, going back to the sauce.

About ten minutes later and the spaghetti is done, plates being set on the table neatly.

Bill sets forks around the plates with napkins and cups.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Whatever your having." Dipper replies, washing his hands at the sink. Bill always buys the foam pumpkin soap in the fall.

"Water it is!" Bill sets the cups back down and walks behind Dipper. He wraps his arms around Dipper's waist, thumbs rubbing circles on his hip bones. Bill smiles in Dipper's neck as he hears the other boys breath hitch, tensing up.

"Bill.."

"I gotta tell you something after dinner, Dip."

"O-okay," Dipper clears his throat, "no problem."

Bill pulls away, dragging Dipper to the table. He walks to the other side of the table as Dipper sits down.

"Thank you Bill, it looks delicious."

"It's no problem."

Dipper takes a bite, letting out a soft moan as his soft brown eyes shut in bliss.

"God Bill this is great."

When Bill doesn't reply Dipper opens his eyes, only to be making eye contact with golden, hazel eyes. Bill's staring at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Bill?"

"Wha- huh? What did you say?" Bill rushes out, seeming flustered.

Dipper bites his lip as he tries not to smile.

"I said this is _great_."

"Oh! No it's no big deal. I mean thank you. Haha-" He trails off, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, shifting his eyes away from Dipper's gaze.

Dipper squints his eyes. "Mkay Bill."

They continue eating in comfortable silence. Once they're done they put their dishes in the dishwasher and head back to Bill's room.

"So Bill, you had something to tell me?" Dipper asks, settling himself on Bill's bed.

Bill looks over at Dipper. His nerves go haywire and a deep feeling makes it's way into his gut. Now or never. 

"Uh- yeah! I um.. So. Dipper. How long have we known each other?"

Dipper stares at Bill, "since second grade, so about.. one, two, three..." He trails off. "About eight years. Why?"

"Okay. Well in that eight years of being your friend, your _bestfriend_ might I say, we have gotten to know each other well. We've became very close. Even kids at school have gotten to see it, what, with all the rumors about you and I. I was just wondering.. if.. I dunno, you wanted to make those rumors true?" Bill's voice squeaks at the end.

Dipper snorts, "Which ones? The fact that we are actually in eighth grade, that I'm paying you to be my friend, that we're boyfriends, that--"

"That one!" Bill blurts, face turning red.

Dipper stares at him.

"You want me to pay you to be my friend? Wow Bill, that's really low, even for you! Really, I thought it was going to be a nice little talk about how we've been close friends and how you hope to be forever friends, but _noooo_! Boy oh boy, you want me to pay you?! Like after _all_ this time, I actually thought that yo-"

Soft lips crash into Dipper's, making him stop his rant. Dipper feels a pair of hands plant themselves on both sides of his jaw. Bill is kissing Dipper. Bill is kissing Dipper. Oh my fucking god, Bill is _kissing_ Dipper. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh god Dipper should start moving his lips. 

Dipper hesitantly kisses Bill back, just as soft and gentle.

Bill pulls away, licking his lips and looking at Dipper.

"God damn Dipper, you actually thought I would have you _pay_ for our friendship?"

Dipper looks away sheepishly, "I.. Let's kiss again." He whispers, leaning back up to plant a kiss to Bill's lips.

Bill finally got what was his.

___________________

Mabel found out what had happened to Dipper soon after. She babied him for a good two months, Dipper having to continuously remind her that he was fine.

When she found out about Bill and Dipper's relationship, she squealed her head off.

When both Dipper and Mabel discovered Ford has gone missing, they simply brushed it off and didn't think twice about it. Dipper didn't care if Ford was in a ditch on the side of the road. Neither did Mabel.

Bill has gotten what he's wanted for years.

Bill has Dipper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. The ending was shitty, I know. I kind of rushed. But I have tons of ideas for more fics! Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed! Xoxo
> 
> Tumblr; peachesuvucream

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is gonna be like a 3-7 chapter thing? Idk I haven't decided yet but criticism and comments are appreciated. This is officially second fic. Sorry this chapter is so short. Also sorry for my disgustingness (in later chapters you'll understand) but it's original and stuff so enjoy! Xx
> 
> (Tumblr; peachesuvucream)


End file.
